Harry McGonagall and the Dark Ally
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: AU Minerva McGonagall convinces her son to adopt Harry instead of leaving him with the Dursleys. On his way in defeating Voldemort, he receives help from an old friend of his adoptive grandfather
1. The McGonagall Family

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," Albus told her, nodding to her. Minerva only blew her nose in response. Albus walked down the street, about to apparate home.

Minerva watched him go, a shrewd look on her face. She pocketed her handkerchief and wiped her wet eyes. As soon as she was sure he had disappeared, Minerva walked back to the Dursley's house and picked up the sleeping baby before she apparated them out of Privat Drive, leaving no trace that Harry Potter had ever been near his Aunt and Uncle's house.

Minerva knew that she was being impulsive. And she knew that Albus would be angry but she didn't care. Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world and the son of her favorite students, was not going to live with those horrible muggles. Not as long as she was still breathing.

* * *

Minerva smiled as she arrived at her destination. Now this house would be more fit for Harry, Minerva thought, these people would provide a nice and loving environment. Of course, Minerva was being a little biased. She knew this family much better then she knew the Dursleys.

Minerva shifted Harry's position before knocking on the door. A five-year-old girl opened the door.

"Grandmum," she shouted joyfully, hugging Minerva. Minerva smiled at her.

"Maya, what're you doing still awake?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Maya answered.

"Maya, what have I told you about opening doors to strangers?" Robert McGonagall scolded, coming down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw his mother. "Mum, what're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to drop by unannounced," Minerva told him. "But I need to speak to you and your sister."

"Of course, come on in," Robert remarked. "It's past Maya's bedtime anyway."

"Aw but Daddy, I want to talk to Grandmum," Maya complained.

"If you go to bed right now, I'll come up and read you a story after I talk to your father and aunt," Minerva told her sweetly. Maya beamed at her and ran up the stairs.

Robert ushered Minerva into the living room where Ariana was sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

"Mum, this is a pleasant surprise," Ariana greeted her cheerfully, setting her book down on her growing belly. "Why are you holding a baby? Who is he?"

"This is Harry Potter," Minerva explained.

"As in the boy who lived?" Ariana gasped. Minerva nodded. "I thought he was going to his relatives."

"He was. In fact Albus put him on the doorstep for his Aunt and Uncle to find," Minerva answered. She looked at her son and daughter, anxiously anticipating her children's reaction.

"Mum, did you kidnap Harry Potter?" Ariana asked, shocked that her mother would do anything so impulsive. Robert, on the other hand, was smiling widely.

"Way to go, Mum," he said with a laugh.

"Robert!" Ariana exclaimed, swatting his head before turning to her mother. "What did Dad say about this?"

"I didn't tell him," Minerva answered softly.

"And who cares what that old coot thinks anyway," Robert said with a dark look on his face.

"Robert, that is our father, you're talking about," Ariana chided him.

"He was never much of a father to us," Robert snapped viciously.

"He is still our father," Ariana said fiercely. "And as for you, Mum, you shouldn't have done that. If Dad thinks that Harry Potter should stay with our relatives, then we shouldn't disobey him."

"He makes mistakes as much as any other human does. Honestly, Ariana do you have to treat him like he's some sort of god?" Robert complained. "Just face the fact that it doesn't matter what you do, it'll never be good enough and he's never going to love us. We're just mistakes to him."

"Robert McGonagall, curb your tongue!" Minerva shouted. Thankfully neither Harry nor Maya seemed to hear her. "You two are not mistakes. Not to me and certainly not to your father. Now the reason I brought Harry Potter here is because I want one of you to raise him."

"Mum, I really think…" Ariana began.

"I'll take care of him," Robert interrupted. "Maya always wanted a younger brother."

"Thank you, Robert. I better go, I promised Maya a story," Minerva remarked, handing Harry to Robert.

"What're you going to tell Dad?" Ariana asked, still uneasy about this whole situation.

Minerva paused as she walked up the stairs.

"I don't know. I guess I'll figure it out when I see him," Minerva answered softly.

* * *

The next morning, Albus called her into his office. Apparently, Arabella had informed him that Harry had not been found on the doorstep. Minerva sighed. She knew that Arabella hadn't meant to get Minerva in trouble, she had probably thought Harry had been kidnapped. Of course, Albus knew better.

"You had no right," Albus said calmly, cold disappointment in his eyes. Minerva always wished that Albus would yell at her instead of staring at her with those wonderful blue eyes that she could get lost in.

"Albus, I just thought that Harry would have a better life with our son then with the Dursleys," Minerva told him.

"The Dursleys wouldn't have abused him," Albus said firmly.

"They wouldn't have loved him either," Minerva muttered.

"Minerva, because Lily Potter died for Harry, she protected him. A protection that can only be carried on through a blood relative of hers," Albus explained. "I know that Petunia isn't the ideal caretaker but she is his Aunt."

"I know that you don't have any faith in our children's abilities…" Minerva began. Albus looked furious.

"I have absolute faith in our children," he said in a deadly low voice. "But that is not the point."

"I think it is," Minerva snapped. "I think you doubt that Ariana and Robert can protect Harry."

"They're not blood relatives," Albus protested. "Minerva, you know I love them but they can not protect him when the time comes."

"You love them?" Minerva asked coldly. "You have a funny way of showing your love."

"Don't ever say that," Albus snapped. "I love them more then you could imagine. You know why I stayed away. Every time I look at them, they remind me of how I took advantage of a young woman."

"I've told you before, Albus. I gave you that advantage. You know I'll never regret that night," Minerva said softly. "Harry deserves love and I know that our children will die before they let You-Know-Who's followers touch him."

"I just hope it doesn't come to that," Albus told her. Minerva smiled, knowing she had won.

"I better go, Albus. I have classes to prepare for," Minerva remarked, getting up and walking towards the door. She paused for a moment. "You know, Maya loves lemon drops. You should bring some to her sometime. She reminds me so much of you."


	2. Doting Grandfather

"What do you want?" Robert asked crossly, glaring at the man on his doorstep. Albus briefly wondered what was worse: His son's heated glare or the ice cold stare of his brother? Both of those looks broke his heart. And the worst part was he deserved both of them.

"I just wanted to stop by and see if-" Albus began calmly.

"See if we're let poor little Harry Potter die," Robert finished for him sarcastically. "Well I think you'll be pleased to hear that Harry is alive and well." Robert had gotten so much of his mother's features. Including her look of pure anger.

"I don't doubt that," Albus said firmly. "I was going to say if I could see Maya."

"You want to see Maya," Robert repeated disbelievingly. He scoffed at that. "She barely even knows who you are. You didn't even go to her mother's funeral. You were too busy being a grandfather to everyone but her. I suppose now that Harry's here, you want to make amends. Well it's a little too late for that. Now leave, I don't want to see you here ever again, _Dumbledore_," Robert spat angrily, slamming the door shut.

Albus sighed. That didn't go so well. Albus was about to disapprate back to Hogsmede when the door swung open again and Ariana ran outside and into her father's arms. Albus smiled, at least Ariana wasn't angry at him.

"Daddy," she laughed happily, hugging him. Ariana had taken after Albus as much as her brother had taken after their mother. Ariana kissed his wrinkled cheek and pulled him into the house. "Come in, Daddy. Maya will be so happy to see you. Did you bring lemon drops? You know that they're her favorite."

Robert was pouring himself a firewhisky and Maya was reading when Albus walked into his living room. Robert didn't even acknowledge his father's presence. Maya, however jumped up and hugged her grandfather.

"Grandpa, I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much," Maya said excitedly. Albus smiled at her and took out a small box of lemon drops. Maya's eyes lit up and she grabbed the box from him. "Thank you, Grandpa, thank you so much. I love these sweets. They're my favorite."

"Mine too," Albus said fondly.

"Maya, don't eat those now. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner," Robert said sternly. Ariana gave Robert a scathing look, knowing full well why Robert didn't want Maya to eat sweets given to her by her grandfather.

"Oh hush, Robert," Ariana said with a playful voice that had an undertone of sternness. "I believe you always tell me to live a little." Robert glared at her but said nothing. "Can you stay for dinner, Daddy? Mum's coming over as is my boyfriend. We thought we'd have a family gathering to celebrate our new family member."

"I'd love to stay but I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do in Hogwarts," Albus answered regretfully.

Robert gave a loud false _cough_, which sounded oddly like: "Typical." Ariana hit her brother's arm.

"Please stay and eat with us, Grandpa," Maya pleaded, her big blue eyes wide and her lip stuck out in a pout. Albus sighed. How could he resist this little girl?

"Very well. I suppose I could ask Severus to help me with the paperwork later tonight," Albus said with a smile. "Now Maya, why don't you get your favorite book and I'll read it to you." Maya beamed at him and ran up the stairs.

"That's so sweet of you, Daddy. Isn't that sweet of him, Robbie?" Ariana asked sweetly with a hint of a threat.

"Yes, nice to see you making an effort, Father," Robert agreed reluctantly albeit suspiciously.

* * *

Minerva came an hour later later just as Ariana was setting the table.

"Can I help you with anything, dear?" Minerva asked her daughter. "A woman in your condition shouldn't be cooking and serving."

"Oh nonsense, Mum," Ariana argued. "I'm only five months along. I can handle doing all this just fine. I hope you don't act like such a worrywart when Gaspar arrives."

"You're still seeing him, are you?" Minerva asked sharply. Ariana groaned. "Don't groan. You know why I don't like him. He got you pregnant and didn't even have the decency to marry you."

"Like Father didn't marry you," Robert retorted with a smirk. Minerva shot him a cold look. "I think he's all right, Mum. At least he's planning to stick around for his kid." The doorbell rang before Minerva could answer. "Ah speak of the devil."

Ariana ran to the door and opened it. She kissed the man standing outside the door.

"Gaspar, I'm happy to see you. We have a special guest tonight and I can't wait for you to meet him," she told him sweetly.

* * *

"And then he greeted death as an old friend," Albus finished.

"Grandpa, don't you think that story is kinda sad?" Maya asked, sitting comfortably in his lap. "After all the two brothers who die didn't get their happy endings."

"I know, Maya but thanks to this story we learn powerful lessons," Albus told her firmly. "We must not give in to temptation of power."

"But what about the second brother? He wasn't tempted by power," Maya remarked.

"In a way he was," Albus told her. "There are a few things you should never mess with and one of them is death."

"Dinner's ready," Robert called.

Maya and Albus walked into the dining room. Maya went to sit next to her father while Albus kissed Minerva's cheek in greeting.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Gaspar. Gaspar, this is my father, Albus Dumbledore," Ariana introduced.

Albus' face turned ghastly white at the sight of Gaspar and his eyes widened. But he managed to say hello and shake a smiling Gaspar's hand.

* * *

"What was that about, Albus?" Minerva asked curiously as she and Albus began to walk from Hogsmede to Hogwarts.

"What was what about, Minerva?" Albus questioned, not really paying attention, his thoughts were elsewhere.

"You looked shocked to see Gaspar. And you barely said a word throughout dinner. Do you know him? Please tell me that he's not a Death Eater, because if he is, he could be using Ariana to get to Harry," Minerva remarked.

Albus stopped walking and he looked at Minerva. Minerva was taken aback. Albus looked shaken, it was almost as if he was frightened.

"I know that face, Minerva. I know those eyes and that look," Albus told her softly. "That's the face that's been haunting me for nearly fifty years."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Albus, what're you saying?" Minerva questioned, dreading the answer.

"That man is the son of Gellert Grindlewald," Albus answered firmly.


	3. Spies For Grindelwald

Gellert Grindelwald smiled as he read the latest letter from Gaspar. The letters that Gaspar sent him always had a spell on them. To anyone who wasn't a Grindelwald, the letters were from a friend and only spoke of Gellert's wife and her illness. No one else saw what Gaspar and Gellert really talked about. Nor did they know that Gasper was Gellert's son and informant.

Gaspar was spying on the Dumbledores and Voldemort for Gellert. Gellert wanted to know about the war stirring in England. He also wanted to keep a close eye on his old friend's family. Especially now that they were taking of Harry Potter, the one year old who defeated Voldemort.

Gellert heard footsteps. He didn't bother turning around. He knew who was coming. Gaspar wasn't stupid enough to visit his father in case the guards recognized him

"It's been a long time, old friend," Gellert said with a chuckle, placing the letter in his pocket before turning around to face Albus. "I'm surprised you haven't visited me sooner. We were such good friends."

"I believe that the emphasis is on were," Albus remarked coolly.

"Is there something wrong, Albus?" Gellert asked innocently. "I haven't seen you this gloomy since we last spoke." Gellert laughed as though it was funny that the last time they spoke was when Albus had defeated Gellert.

"Why is your son dating my daughter?" Albus asked crossly.

"You have a daughter, Albus?" Gellert repeated as though he just heard about this. "How lovely. I'm glad to know that you have moved on. I was so worried that you would pine over me forever." Albus flushed.

"I want you and your son to stay away from my family," Albus told him firmly.

"I haven't spoken to my son since you put me in this prison," Gellert lied. "Besides I have no control over him even if I did. I'm afraid that you're going to have to solve this little problem yourself. Good luck, Albus." Gellert smirked at the frustration in Albus' eyes. Albus glared at him and turned around to leave. "By the way, how is that girl, Ariana doing? I must say she's quite a looker."

Albus spun around, his blue eyes blazing. "You know very well that she is dead," he said angrily.

"I meant your daughter," Gellert told him, his smirk growing. Gellert had to give Albus credit. Anybody else would have killed right then and there. But all Albus did was take a deep breath and walk away.

* * *

Severus waited for Albus in Albus' office. Albus had sent him on a mission to find out information about Gaspar Grünberg aka Felix Grindelwald.

Albus flooed into his office thirty minutes after Severus had sat down. He looked agitated and irritable.

"I apologize for being late, Severus," Albus said to him kindly as he sat down behind his desk.

"It's quite alright, Headmaster. I have the information you wanted," Severus told him. "Gaspar Grünberg was indeed born the same year that Felix Grindelwald was born. But they were born in different months and towns. At least that is what their birth certificates say."

"I know that Gaspar is Gellert's son. I know he is," Albus exclaimed. Severus was amazed. This was the first time, he had ever heard Albus raise his voice.

"I didn't say you were wrong," Severus said calmly. "Grumberg's certificate was made twenty years after he was supposedly born. Furthermore Grumberg appeared in England the same day, Grindelwald was supposed to arrive."

"I see. Anything else?" Albus asked.

"I'm afraid I can't find anything else but I'll keep searching," Severus answered.

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said softly. He studied Severus for a minute probably trying to figure out if Severus was holding back. Severus felt Albus use Legilimency on him.

"Find anything useful?" Severus asked coldly. He wondered if the headmaster would ever fully trust him.

"No, I did not. Have a good night, Severus," Albus told him with an exasperated sigh. Severus nodded and left Albus' office without another word.

* * *

"Gaspar, there you are," Ariana greeted him sweetly. "I thought you'd never get here." She kissed him and led him inside.

"I'm sorry, darling. I got sidetracked with that book on parenting you gave me," Gaspar told her with a charming smile.

"Getting a head start, are you?" Robert asked, hearing Gaspar's comment as Ariana and Gaspar entered the living room. "Good for you. Nice to know that some people are interested in being there for their children." Ariana sent her brother a withering glare.

"Would you stop it?" she snapped. "He's trying."

"A little too late if you ask me," Robert muttered.

"No one did," Ariana told him crossly before sitting Gaspar down on the sofa. "So I went to the Healer today and I found out that we're having a boy." Gaspar's eyes lit up and he hugged Ariana.

"That's wonderful, my love. I'm so happy for us," Gaspar said with a smile.

"Yes and to celebrate, I thought we could all go out for dinner. The whole family," Ariana remarked. Gaspar paled a little.

"Including your father?" Gaspar asked.

"Of course," Ariana answered, a little confused. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Gaspar replied. "I just, I don't know, got a feeling that he doesn't like me very much."

"Oh nonsense, my father loves everybody," Ariana assured him. "He's probably just a little edgy around you because you and I are dating." Gaspar smiled at her, even though it didn't reach his eyes. Out of the corner of Gaspar's eyes, he saw Robert looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm sure, you're right," Gaspar told her gently. "Now have you any idea what you want to name our son?" Ariana's eyes lit up and she began to talk about possible names for their baby.

* * *

Severus apparated to Spinner's End. He walked towards his house, keeping an eye out, in case someone was following him. He heard a crack, coming from behind him. Severus whipped out his wand and spun around.

"It's all right, Severus, it's only me. But you might want to check," the tall blond haired man told him.

"Where and when did we first meet?" Severus asked.

"1978, Malfoy Manor. Our mutual friend, Lucius wanted us to meet," Gaspar answered with a smile. "My turn. Who told us about the Dark Lord's horcruxes and how did he tell us?"

"Regulus Black. He instructed his elf, Kreacher to tell us," Severus answered. "You're late, Gaspar. We were supposed to meet an hour ago." The two men entered Severus' house as they talked.

"I was dragged to a dinner with Ariana and her family," Gaspar answered. "What's your excuse?"

"I stuck around Hogwarts so Dumbledore wouldn't suspect that I am working with you," Severus answered.

"Did he not believe that you found that information about me?" Gaspar asked worriedly.

"He did but he thinks I'm holding back. Luckily I have powerful blocks in my mind," Severus answered. "Wine?"

"Would love some," Gasper told him. Severus poured him a glass before pouring one for himself.

"What's our next move?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well Father wants you to do some recruiting. With Regulus dead, we need more followers. Father said to start with the Death Eaters in Azkaban, they may be willing now that their Dark Lord had abandoned them," Gaspar answered. "Meanwhile, I will be helping to raise Harry and my son. The closer I am to them, the easier it will be to reach Father's goal."


	4. He's Eleven

Ten years had passed since Robert had adopted Harry. To avoid any unwanted attention, they legally changed his name from Potter to McGonagall. And Harry was doted on by his grandparents, father, sister and aunt.

The only person, Harry didn't always get along with was his cousin. Minerva said Julian was quiet. Ariana said Julian was clever. Robert said Julian was solitary. Maya and Harry said Julian was odd, serious, reclusive and cold. Maya joked that Julian was actually Professor Snape's son.

But even with Julian, Harry was happy. And he was even happier on the morning of July 31 1991 which just happened to be the morning of his eleventh birthday.

* * *

Harry woke up when her felt the sunlight hit his face. For a minute, he groaned and buried his face in his pillow, not wanting to wake up. But then it hit him, what day it was. It was his birthday.

Harry jumped out of his bed and raced out of his room. He ran into his fifteen year old sister's room. He jumped on her bed.

"Maya, wake up!" Harry shouted. "I'm eleven!" Maya groaned.

"Harry, stop it. It's way too early," Maya complained. Harry laughed. He knew that Maya had snuck out last night with some of her friends to go to a muggle movie. She hadn't come home till three.

"Maybe I should tell Dad that you snuck out again. I'm sure he'll be very interested to know what his little princess has been up too," Harry said with a grin. Maya's eyes shot open and she glared at him. Harry's smile got wider at his sister's reaction.

"You wouldn't dare," Maya hissed.

"Come on, Maya, you know that Aunt Ariana won't let me open my presents until we are all downstairs," Harry reminded her. "Last year, you slept till three and she refused to let me touch anything until you woke up."

"Fine, I'm up. But just so you know, she won't let you open them until our grandparents and great-uncle come," Maya reminded him.

"They were there at noon last year and had to wait three whole hours until you woke up," Harry remarked with a sigh.

When he was sure that Maya was woken up, Harry hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where his father was putting eggs on a plate.

"Morning, Harry, are you ready for your birthday breakfast?" Robert asked with a smile.

"You bet I am, Dad. It's my second favorite birthday meal," Harry answered, sitting down. "The first being my birthday cake." Robert chuckled.

"Well Ariana, isn't here yet so do you want me to give you your birthday present early?" Robert questioned. Harry's eyes lit up as he shoved a piece of egg in his mouth. Robert handed him a wrapped broom.

"Dad, you do realize that first years aren't allowed to have brooms," Maya remarked matter of factly as she came into the kitchen.

"It's never too early to start practicing. I made the team in my second year. People say I was the youngest seeker ever," Robert told them proudly. "Did I ever tell you how I won the Quidditch cup for the Gryffindors that year?"

"Multiple times, Dad," Maya answered with a sigh, pouring herself some orange juice.

"Whoa, Dad, you got me the Nimbus two thousand!" Harry exclaimed, having taken the wrapping off the broom.

"Of course I did, only the best for my boy," Robert said with a hearty laugh. "I can't wait for you to get on the Gryffindor team, you'll be the star just like your old man."

"Both of them?" Harry asked hopefully. Robert grinned.

"I don't doubt it," Robert told him. Maya coughed loudly. "And you'll be as good as your sister. Even though she's in Ravenclaw," Robert stage whispered the last part.

Harry had heard stories about his real father and mother. Last year Harry had asked why he didn't look anything like Maya or Robert so Robert had sat him down and told him about the Potters. He also explained about Voldemort.

Harry had been understandably shocked and a little overwhelmed. But Robert assured him that Harry was still his son no matter what.

* * *

Soon the rest of the family arrived at noon. Except for Julian. Ariana explained that Gaspar had insisted on spending the day with him. Ariana had baked Harry's birthday cake. Robert was not pleased when he saw that it wasn't the cake he had requested.

"I thought I asked for the cake to be red and gold and in the shape of a lion," Robert complained. Ariana glared at him.

"I'm not going to pressure Harry into getting into Gryffindor. There is nothing wrong with the three other houses," Ariana snapped.

"So says a Hufflepuff," Robert laughed. Ariana sent him a withering look.

"Pay no attention to him, pumpkin," Abeforth remarked, smiling at his niece. "Hufflepuff is a fine house. I was in it myself."

"No one doubts that Hufflepuff has fine qualities, Abeforth," Albus told him kindly, after handing Maya a small box of lemon drops. "Robert is just proud of his house." Abeforth said nothing but he sent his brother a cold look that had nothing to do with Albus' statement.

"All right. That's enough. Let's just celebrate Harry turning eleven," Minerva suggested. "Which reminds me. I have something for you, dear." Minerva pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Harry.

Harry grinned widely and tore open the envelope and read the contents of his Hogwarts' acceptance letter.

* * *

"Dad, where are we going?" Julian asked as he quickened his pace to keep up with his father.

"We're going to visit your grandfather," Gaspar answered with a smile. "My father."

"I thought you told Mum that your parents had died," Julian said, furrowing his brows in confusion. Gaspar stopped walking and turned to his son, a stony expression on his face.

"Your mother must never know. You see a very bad man locked your grandfather up and told everyone that he was a criminal," Gaspar told him softly. "So no one must know about our visits to him. You must keep it a secret, do you understand me, Julian?"

Julian looked his father directly in the eye and said firmly. "Yes, Dad. I won't tell anyone. Not even Mum." Gaspar smiled and patted Julian on the head.

"That's my boy. Now come, the portkey will take off in a few minutes so grab on," Gaspar instructed him, grabbing onto a soup can. Julian grabbed the other end and they were disappeared.

They arrived at Spinner's End. Gaspar knocked on the door. Severus Snape opened it and allowed them to come in.

"Julian, this is Severus Snape. He will be your Head of House when you go to Hogwarts," Gaspar told him. Julian shook his hand before his father ushered him into Severus' den where Gellert Grindelwald sat.

"You must be my grandson, it's a pleasure to meet you," Gellert greeted Julian warmly. Julian's eyes widened.

"You're Grindelwald, I've read about you," Julian said in shock. Gaspar was watching his son closely. He smiled when Julian's expression changed from surprise to a slight smile. "It's nice to meet you, Grandfather."


	5. Ariana is Always Right

_**I'm sorry to repost this chapter again but I didn't want to trick you into thinking I updated. I forgot to ask your opinion. Should I have Harry join the quidditch team in his first year or his second year? I think that if he joins in his first year, it would look like McGonagall and Dumpledore are letting their grandson get special treatment.**_

_**Also any ideas on who I should pair Maya with? Tell me what you think.**_

* * *

"Now listen up, Harry, this is very important," Robert began sternly as they walked through the crowd in Kings Cross Station. "You must always practice your Quidditch skills even though you're only a first year. You must always obey your grandmum, unless she's prohibiting you from doing something fun. Do your best to drive Filch crazy. And last but certainly not least, all Slytherins are the enemy."

"Got it, Dad," Harry told him firmly. "I won't let you down." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Aunt Arianna is right, you shouldn't pressure him into being prejudice against his classmates," Maya said with a sigh.

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport," Robert laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately. "And don't be a stick in the mud like your dear Aunt."

"I'm so telling her you said that," Maya remarked cheekily.

"What did he say about me now?" Arianna asked annoyed as she and Julian caught up with them. Arianna had insisted that Julian and she come with Robert, Maya and Harry. Maya and Harry weren't very happy about this. Ever since Harry's birthday, Julian had been acting weird even for him.

"Just that you're a stick in the mud," Harry answered helpfully.

"Thanks for ratting me out, mate," Robert grumbled.

"Just because I follow the rules, doesn't make me a stick in the mud," Arianna snapped, giving her brother a glare.

"That doesn't," Robert agreed. "Having no sense of humor, on the other hand does." Maya and Harry laughed.

Fortunately for Robert, a familiar voice distracted Arianna from scolding him.

"Robert, Arianna!" Molly Weasley shouted as she and her sons walked up them. Maya hugged Percy as he was a good friend of hers.

"Oh Molly, I have seen you since graduation," Arianna remarked, hugging Molly. "I'm so happy to see you. I can't believe how big your kids have gotten."

"I can't believe that you had seven kids," Robert commented. "You and Arthur must have your hands full."

"We certainly do. But it's worth it," Molly told him with a smile. "So I suppose you're dropping Harry off. It's Ron's first year too. Next it will be Ginny's turn. And then all my kids will be gone."

"I know just how you feel," Arianna agreed "I'm dreading putting Julian on the train next year." She hugged Julian as she was talking.

It was then Harry noticed something strange. Julian was not paying attention to what everyone was saying. For some reason, he was just staring… straight at the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

* * *

Harry waited until he was on the train and had gotten a compartment to share this news with Maya.

"I think Julian has a crush," Harry whispered to Maya as they both waved to Robert and Arianna who were outside the train waving back.

"What are you talking?" Maya asked curiously. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't think Julian even knows what feelings like that are." Normally Harry would have agreed. But now, he shook his head.

"Look at who he's staring at," he said as the train started moving. Maya's eyebrow raised.

"Okay, he is staring intently at her. But that doesn't mean he has a crush on her," Maya told him a little unsure. "It could mean that he…" Maya trailed off, not sure she could come up with a logical reason.

"Maya, trust me. He's staring at Ginny like you stare at Oliver Wood," Harry remarked. Maya blushed.

"I do not stare at Oliver Wood," she snapped.

"The point is we have some blackmail material now," Harry said with an impish grin.

"Harry, if you're suggesting we use this bit of information against our dear cousin then you have a great idea," Maya agreed with an identical smirk. They high fived and then returned to their seats.

"Can I sit with you?" Ron asked, sticking his head in the doorway. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Harry answered happily. "We weren't properly introduced before. I'm Harry McGonagall and this is my sister Maya."

"Nice to meet you. You know, Harry you look real familiar. I feel like I've seen you in a book or something," Ron told him.

Maya and Harry exchanged a look. Arianna had suggested that they change Harry's appearance. But Robert had said that all they needed to do was cover up Harry's scar. It looked like Arianna was right as usual.

"Uh, Ron, your brother tells me you like wizard chess," Maya said, quickly changing the subject. "Harry's not enough of a challenge for me. Would you like to play?"

"Thanks Maya," Harry muttered annoyed. Maya gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun," Ron said with a smile.

* * *

"So I guess you'll be in my year when we go to Hogwarts," Julian remarked, trying not to sound as flustered as he felt.

"Yes, I guess so," Ginny agreed quietly. "I'm a little nervous about going. I'm worried that I won't get into Gryffindor like my entire family has."

"You shouldn't worry about what house you get into," Julian told her warmly. "My mum says that all houses are equally great. Besides I want to be in Slytherin."

"I heard that Slytherin is an evil house," Ginny whispered as if saying it louder would be horrible.

"Nah, my dad's best friend was in Slytherin and he's far from evil," Julian said firmly. "Besides my dad said if he had gone to Hogwarts, he would be in Slytherin. And if we both got into Slytherin, we could be friends."

"We'll be friends even if we aren't in the same house," Ginny assured him.

"So you do wanna be my friend?" Julian asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ginny answered sweetly.

* * *

As the two children talked, Molly and Arianna was chuckling to themselves.

"What's so funny?" Robert asked curiously.

"I think I hear wedding bells," Arianna answered with a broad smile. Molly giggled.

"Now, now, I think it's a little soon to be talking about wedding bells. After all, they're only ten, you know," Molly said, even though she too was smiling. Robert's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What're the two of you talking about? Who's getting married?" Robert questioned, loudly. Molly and Arianna shushed him, in fear that the two children in front of them would overhear.

"We're talking about Ginny and Julian. They're not getting married… at least not yet," Arianna replied with a laugh.

"Let's get them on the train to Hogwarts first before we start picking out Ginny's wedding dress," Molly reasoned. They burst into giggles again. Robert looked at the two of them like he was concerned for their mental health.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Gaspar that his son has his first crush," Arianna remarked. "He'll get such a kick out of this."


	6. Mothers and Fathers

Julian watched his mother tend to her garden. He was only pretending to read his book. In reality, he hadn't even turned to the next page in the last five minutes. Instead, he was watching his mother in hopes that she would turn around and say something to him.

Yesterday, Julian and Ariana had come back from the train station to find Gaspar sitting in the living room. He was not in a good mood. Apparently, he had planned to take Julian to the library (a.k.a. Snape's house) that day.

Ariana gently reminded him that Julian was her son too and that lately Gaspar seemed to be taking up all of Julian's time. Gaspar coldly responded that maybe if she didn't always let her darling nephew and niece get away with teasing Julian, then maybe Julian would want to spend more time with her.

Of course, Ariana was livid by the implication that she held her niece and nephew to a higher standard then she did Julian. She told Gaspar that she would never favor them over her only son and that Julian was her number one priority.

Gaspar muttered something under his breath and then told her that he expected Julian to be ready to come with him tomorrow. Ariana said angrily that Julian would not be going with him if he had that attitude. Gaspar just glared at her as he flooed back to his house.

Julian had been quiet throughout the entire argument but after his father left, he told his mother that he should be able to make his own decisions. To which Ariana replied that he was ten years old and she was his mother. Julian didn't know what possessed him but he retorted that she wasn't a very good mother. The color drained from Ariana's face and she sent him to his room without dinner.

She hadn't spoken to him since then. Julian would have apologized immediately but he was too stubborn for his own good. Normally he didn't have to apologize because Ariana would come to him and make up with him. But what he said must have really hurt her.

Finally, Julian couldn't take it anymore. He put his book down and walked towards his mother.

"Mum," he began.

"Yes," Ariana prompted, not turning around. Julian winced at the lack of the word dear. She must really be mad at him.

"I'm sorry, I called you a bad mum. I was just upset that you said I couldn't see Dad," Julian said softly.

Ariana spun around and scooped Julian up in her arms. "It's all right, sweetie. I understand. But honey, you should be careful what you say to people. We're not all made of iron like your grandfather, you know," Ariana told him with a smile, hugging him.

"I know, Mum. I promise I won't ever call you a bad mother again," Julian promised. "I love you."

"I love you too, pumpkin. Now would you like to come with me to your uncle's house?" Ariana asked sweetly.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that I could go over to the Weasleys. Ginny invited me to play with her," Julian told her. Ariana's eyes lit up.

"Of course you can."

* * *

"I don't like this," Robert remarked. Ariana sighed. "Don't sigh. Gaspar's trying to control you and he's turning your son against you."

"Robbie, don't overreact. Gaspar was probably having a bad day and Julian apologized," Ariana explained.

"Still. I don't like him treating my baby sis like property," Robert said firmly.

"That's very sweet of you, Rob, but I'm. And as Mum will tell you, I was the first one to be born," Ariana commented. Robert rolled his eyes. "Now has Harry owled you yet."

"He owled me last night and I'm expecting his owl any minute now," Robert told her with a smile. "You wanna guess what house he got into?"

"Oh gee, could he be in Gryffindor?" Ariana guessed dryly, giving Robert a mocking look.

"That's correct," Robert announced proudly. "How did you know?"

"You're grinning ear to ear. If it were any other house, you'd be disappointed," Ariana told her. "I remember you cried for three days when Maya became a Ravenclaw."

"I was very proud of my little girl. I just happen to lean slightly towards Gryffindor," Robert protested.

"Mmhm," Ariana said disbelievingly. She spotted a snowy owl flying in their direction. "Ah there's Hera now."

"I still can't believe you got him to name his owl after a Roman Goddess," Robert muttered.

"Hera is a Greek Goddess. Although she does have a Roman counterpart. And what would you have preferred he name his owl, Hedwig?" Ariana asked annoyed.

"Oh spare me the lecture," Robert complained as Hera landed on the windowsill. Robert gave her head a pat, took the letter and gave her an owl treat. Then he began to read the letter.

"Well what did he say?" Ariana questioned eagerly.

"So far he loves his classes except for one class because the teacher of this class hates him. Wanna guess what house this teacher is the head of?" Robert inquired smugly. Ariana groaned and handed him ten galleons. "I told you Snape would hate Harry."

"I told you we should have changed his appearance," Ariana retorted.

"Seeing as Snape is the only teacher who knows that Harry McGonagall is in fact Harry Potter, I don't think that would have mattered," Robert remarked.

"Well I suppose I should be happy that he hasn't been causing any trouble," Ariana said with a sigh.

"That's right. He hasn't played a single prank," Robert lied nervously, beginning to fold the letter to put it away, out of sight. Ariana gave him a stern look but she miraculously didn't say anything.

* * *

Gaspar walked into Snape's house, looking livid. Gellert didn't even flinch when his son slammed the door behind him.

"I thought Julian was going to be visiting me today," Gellert remarked, reading a German newspaper. Ever since he faked his own death, Gellert kept a close eye on the newspapers in case anyone suspected the contrary.

"He was. That bitch decided not to let him just because I got cross with her," Gaspar snarled.

Gellert frowned. "Now, now, Gaspar, I wouldn't be insulting the mother of your child if I was you," he said sternly.

"Don't tell me you care about the Dumbledore family, Father, after what _he _did to you," Gaspar snapped.

"Albus may have defeated me and sent me to prison but he will always be my only friend. Besides, that wasn't my point. If you want Julian to be on our side then you shouldn't insult his mother. Family is everything to the Dumbledore-McGonagalls," Gellert said firmly.


End file.
